


Что в имени тебе моем?..

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula





	Что в имени тебе моем?..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka_Stein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stein/gifts).
  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366014) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



– Шепард – хорошее имя. Лучшее имя. Сильное имя.

Рекс знал, что ему не стоит заводить любимчиков, но с тех пор, как количество его детей перевалило за сотню, поддерживать ровные отношения с каждым стало сильно проблематично. К тому же, не всем кроганкам в принципе это нравилось: они привыкли растить своих детей сами, без помощи их отцов, и делали это веками. Рекс приложил немало усилий, чтобы это изменить, но не мог не признать, что дети, рожденные от любимой женщины и живущие в непосредственной близости, были для него особенными.

Так что когда его старший сын, второй их с Бакарой ребенок, рожденный после нашествия Жнецов, спросил, почему его так назвали, Рекс отнесся к его вопросу со всей серьезностью.

– Это ведь не кроганское имя?

– Теперь кроганское. Наши имена означают силу, а Шепард – сильный человек.

– Меня назвали в честь ЧЕЛОВЕКА? Но Брак говорит, что все люди – жалкие слизняки.

Рекс хмыкнул. Брак, один из его многочисленных младших троюродных братьев, был редкостным идиотом.

– Тебя назвали в честь человека, который спас галактику. Человека, разгромившего армию Жнецов, о котором теперь слагают легенды. Для кроганов это имя означает «герой».

Маленький Шепард, горя желанием узнать побольше о своей тезке, заполз к отцу на колени. Рекс, которому физические проявления привязанности (особенно детской) обычно доставляли дискомфорт, на удивление легко переносил их от своего сына. Может, он и не очень умел был отцом, но честно старался. Малыш с ожиданием смотрел на него широко посаженными глазами, так похожими на его собственные. Рекс ласково похлопал его по спинному горбику.

– Шепард – одна из тех, кто вылечил генофаг, – продолжил он свой рассказ. – Она вывела нас из ада, которым тогда была Тучанка. Саларианцы… – тут Рексу пришлось приложить усилия и не засмеяться, когда при упоминании амфибий его сын непроизвольно высунул язык. – Саларианцы сделали так, что наши женщины не могли больше рожать. Лишь один ребенок из тысячи выживал, остальные рождались мертвыми.

– Саларианцы сделали это? А человек все исправил?

Рекс понимал, что его сын пока не может в полной мере осознать, каким кошмаром был генофаг, практически уничтоживший их расу. Это был страшный и кровавый период их истории, и каждый кроган должен был помнить об этом. Но может, позже, когда малыш станет старше… 

– Не только человек. Не все саларианцы и турианцы были согласны с тем, что сделали их предки. Они помогли человеку вылечить генофаг.

– Я думала, тебе не нравятся саларианцы, – произнес другой голос – довольно высокий, хоть и достаточно глубокий для ребенка, и в комнату вошла маленькая кроганка. Шепард со своего насеста взглянул на свою старшую – всего на несколько секунд – сестру. Обнаружив, где он сидит, девочка ревниво засопела и немедленно полезла отцу на второе колено. Рекс терпеливо ждал, пока она устроится.

– Тебя назвали в честь саларианца, Мордин, – напомнил он ей. – Истинные кроганы знают, кто их друзья. Даже саларианец может быть героем. Мордин был ученым, который придумал лекарство от генофага.

– А меня назвали в честь человека! – гордо заявил сестре Шепард. – Она тоже была героем. И тоже излечила генофаг!

Мордин состроила ему рожицу:

– Да знаю я, варренова башка. Ты просто не слушаешь мамины рассказы.

– Неправда! – возмутился Шепард, но на самом деле он немного лукавил. Под мамины истории он обычно засыпал, либо отвлекался, представляя себя великим полководцем. – Пап, а как Шепард и Мордин излечили генофаг?

– Они использовали Завесу, – объяснил Рекс. – Все, что от нее осталось, теперь памятник. Но тогда ее сторожил гигантский Жнец. – Он широко развел руками, чтобы показать, каким огромным тот был. – Выше тысячи кроганов! И тогда вашей матери, – он погладил детей по спинным горбикам, – пришла в голову идея. Она рассказала о ней Шепард, и та, пробравшись в руины подземного города, с помощью Древних Молотов выманила Калрос, Праматерь всех молотильщиков, прямо на Жнеца!

– Ей пришлось там сражаться?

– Она убила столько тварей и каннибалов, что из их трупов можно было сложить гору! – гордо поведал Рекс. – Она позвала Калрос ударами Молотов, и та взметнулась из-под земли и обвилась вокруг Жнеца стальными кольцами, раздавив его в лепешку.

Дети, затаив дыхание, слушали его рассказ, словно в первый раз.

– Это все было на самом деле?

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Рекс. – Потом как-нибудь напомните мне рассказать вам, как Шепард и дядя Грюнт в одиночку убили молотильщика.

– Если их там было двое, как же они убили его «в одиночку»? – удивилась Мордин.

Рекс нахмурился. Иногда его дочь была слишком умной, чтобы это было благом, в точности как ее тезка.

– Как бы то ни было, Мордин и Шепард достигли Завесы. Вокруг все еще было полно врагов, и здание вот-вот должно было взорваться. Завеса возвышалась над ними, словно меч, устремленный в небо. Лифт пока работал, и Мордин шагнул в него, хотя все уже было в огне. Он добрался до самого верха и распылил лекарство.

– А потом он погиб? – взволнованно прошептала девочка, хотя прекрасно знала ответ.

– Эй, кто из нас рассказывает историю, ты или я? – фыркнул Рекс. – Он погиб как герой! Он пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти кроганов от генофага. Если бы не он, вас бы на свете не было. Вот почему тебя назвали в его честь!

– Подожди-ка, – сказал Шепард. – Если Шепард была женщиной, а Мордин – мужчиной, почему тогда я – Шепард, а Мордин… Мордин?

Рекс смущенно почесал в затылке.

– Это была идея вашей матери, – пробормотал он. – Ее и спрашивай.

***

– Пап! – Шепард потянул отца за рукав. В его руке была книга. – Я только что нашел в словаре свое имя. Там сказано, оно вообще не так пишется. Что такое «овцы»?

По градом его вопросов Джейкоб удивленно округлил глаза.

– Овцы – это животные со старой Земли, – объяснил он, решив отвечать на один вопрос за раз. – Слово _shepherd_ означает пастух, то есть тот, кто об овцах заботится. У него обычно шерстяной плащ… шерсть – это такой материал, из него раньше одежду делали. Да неважно, тебя не в честь пастуха назвали. Тебя назвали в честь человека.

– Шепард! – взволнованно повторил мальчик. Конечно, он знал о знаменитой героине войны, кто о ней не знал? Джейкоб поначалу был не в восторге от имени, которое выбрала для ребенка Бринн, но оказалось, что ему вовсе не неприятно вспоминать о старой подруге каждый раз, произнося его вслух. – Пап, а ты действительно ее встречал?

– Я не просто ее встречал, сынок. Я был с ней, когда она остановила Коллекционеров. Я помогал ей готовиться к финальной битве. – Одно время ему даже казалось, что между ними что-то было – пока он не осознал, что это «что-то» не взаимно, и Шепард давно уже по уши втрескалась в одну знакомую азари. Так что его только обрадовало, что, отправляясь в ее квартиру на Иллиуме, Шепард взяла с собой Тали и Гарруса. Да и столкнуться с гигантским яггом в логове Серого Посредника ему тоже не особо улыбалось.

– В школе постоянно о ней говорят. И никто из класса не верит, что ты был с ней знаком, – пожаловался Шепард.

Джейкоб задумался. Может быть, пришло время попросить кое-кого об услуге? У сынишки скоро день рождения, и головидео с поздравлением от Шепард станет для него событием года.

– А она правда вмазала Предвестнику кулаком по лицу?

– Не совсем, – улыбнулся Джейкоб. Он забрал у сына словарь и положил его на стол. – Предвестник – это Жнец, а у Жнецов нет лица. Она просто палила в него раз за разом, а он пытался убить ее с помощью Коллекционеров, которых брал под контроль, чтобы сделать сильнее. Но ничего у него не вышло. 

На самом деле – как он помнил – Шепард слегка раздражала необходимость постоянно отбиваться от этого светящегося поганца, который менял тела, как перчатки, зачастую поднимая даже трупы.

– А что ты делал во время атаки на базу Коллекционеров, пап?

– Ну, я был в группе прикрытия. Командиром у нас была твоя тетя Миранда. Я уж и не помню, сколько врагов мы там положили, удерживая позицию, пока Шепард, Джек и Гаррус помогали Тали пройти через вентиляцию. 

Шепард не впервые слышал эту историю, но она никогда ему не надоедала.

– Она ведь там чуть не погибла, да? Пока Шепард не закрутила последний вентиль?

Джейкоб кивнул, ничуть не расстроенный тем, что ему постоянно подсказывают. 

– Она выбралась в последнюю минуту. Предвестник появился прямо там, но она успела проскочить буквально у него перед носом.

– А что было потом?

– Мы нашли помещение, полное стеклянных труб. – При воспоминании об этом даже он – бывший солдат Цербера – содрогнулся. – Это место до сих пор снится мне в кошмарах, Шепард. Там… там перерабатывали людей и превращали их в гигантского человекообразного Жнеца. 

– Жнеца, которого победила Шепард!

– Не сразу. Сначала до него нужно было добраться. Касуми повела доктора Чаквас и остальную команду обратно на Нормандию, а мы двинулись вперед, вдоль этих труб. Потом мы разделились – наша с тетей Мирандой команда отправилась в одну сторону, а Шепард с Гаррусом, Самарой и Джек – в другую. Ей нужны были биотики...

Шепард нахмурился:

– Но ведь ты тоже биотик. Почему ты не пошел с ними?

Джейкоб помнил, сколько сил потребовалось Самаре, чтобы держать барьер; она чуть не умерла в процессе. 

– Малыш, я неплохой биотик, это так. И тетя Миранда тоже. Но биотика азари – это нечто другое. Их уровень намного выше, чем тот, которого может достичь человек.

– Но Джек – человек…

– Джек – результат эксперимента. Ее силы не достались ей легко. Я думаю, Шепард взяла ее с собой на случай, если Самара не выстоит и не удержит барьер.

– Разве Джек не могла сделать это сама?

Джейкоб думал об этом.

– Но кто-то же должен был стрелять в Коллекционеров? И прогнать Предвестника. – «Снова», – добавил он про себя. – В любом случае, Самара дошла до конца. Ее барьер уже падал, но она оттеснила рой и оставшихся Коллекционеров назад от двери, и мы смогли ее закрыть. «Ее биотические способности истощились настолько, что толку в следующем бою от них не было никакого, но она взяла пистолет и палила из него до тех пор, пока у нее не открылось второе дыхание».

– А потом тетю Миранду подстрелили! 

Шепард виновато улыбнулся: его отец, сложив руки на груди, строго посмотрел на него, явно не одобряя таких громких выкриков в помещении. 

– И это вовсе не повод для веселья, сын. Пуля прошила ее навылет, распахав ей всю спину, и теперь там некрасивый шрам. 

Миранда легко могла от него избавиться с помощью пластической операции, но решила оставить на память. В глубине души Джейкоб полагал, что она наслаждается собственным несовершенством, тем более что обычно шрам был скрыт под тканью ее любимых комбинезонов. Лишь иногда, когда Миранда надевала штаны и футболку, шрам немного был заметен из-под подола.

– Я думаю, это круто. – Шепард обычно просил Миранду показать ему шрам в ее кратковременные визиты на планету. – Рассказывай конец, пап.

– В общем, пока мы с раненой тетей Мирандой и нашим отрядом сдерживали врагов, Шепард с Гаррусом и Тали добрались до главного зала. И там они увидели…

– …человекообразного Жнеца! Огромного, как дом! И она начала стрелять в него из излучателя, и попала ему прямо в глаз, и он сорвался с платформы, и…

Джейкоб рассмеялся.

– И почему я вообще утруждаю себя рассказами? Ты же знаешь все лучше меня!

– Нет! Я хочу услышать конец. Расскажи мне про Призрака.

– Призрак, – «…этот сукин сын», – подумал про себя Джейкоб, – хотел сохранить эту базу и все там исследовать. Шепард послала его подальше – велела прогуляться до края платформы и поучиться летать. Вот в честь этого человека тебя и назвали, сынок. В честь величайшей героини галактики. 

– Пап, а как ты думаешь, я с ней когда-нибудь встречусь?

Джейкоб улыбнулся.

– Да ты с ней уже встречался, когда был совсем маленьким, и не один раз, ты просто не помнишь. Думаю, ты ее еще встретишь. – И если все пойдет по плану – как он надеялся – скорее раньше, чем позже.

***

– Мам? Пап? – Бенезия тихонько постучала в дверь родительской спальни и прислушалась к доносящимся оттуда звукам в надежде, что те подскажут, можно ли ей войти. Услышав заспанный мамин голос, маленькая азари открыла дверь и осторожно шагнула внутрь.

Папа спала на своей стороне кровати. Ее волосы разметались по подушке в художественном беспорядке, словно пытаясь захватить всю постель. Лиара сидела за небольшим рабочим пультом, которым она пользовалась, когда ей было лень спускаться в кабинет. Она развернулась в крутящемся кресле, поджав под себя ноги, и посмотрела на свою маленькую дочь.

– Иди сюда, – сказала она, протягивая руки. – Что случилось?

– Почему у нас с папой разные фамилии?

Лиара сжала губы. Это был серьезный вопрос, но не неожиданный. Лиара знала, что дочь однажды об этом спросит. Несмотря на то, что она была азари, Бенезия очень интересовалась своими человеческими корнями и знала, что человеческие дети обычно носят фамилии своих отцов.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Малышка обижено надула губы. 

– Я сегодня встретила одного саларианского мальчишку. И он сказал, что его зовут Шепард. Потому что Шепард однажды спасла его маму на Цитадели. Я сказала, что это была моя папа, а он мне не поверил.

«А, вот в чем дело», – подумала Лиара, а вслух спросила:

– А ты ему сказала, что ты из дома Т'Сони?

– Нет…

– Большинству взрослых этого было бы достаточно. – Нравилось ей это или нет, но их с Шепард имена были неразрывно связаны. Большинство граждан галактики, особенно на Тессии, Земле и Палавене, мгновенно уловили бы эту связь. Ей не очень-то нравилось, что о ее отношениях с Шепард знает буквально каждая разумная тварь во вселенной, но публика была в восторге от всего, что касалось Шепард, включая и ее личную жизнь. Иногда Лиаре хотелось, чтобы их отношения не воспринимались, как одна из этих эпических историй любви, тем более что большинство о ней не знало и половины, но это, по крайней мере, могло успокоить их дочь.

– И этот саларианец – не единственный Шепард, которого я знаю, – нажаловалась между тем Бенезия. – Несколько дней назад я встретила турианца, и его тоже звали Шепард! Сколько их вообще на свете, этих Шепардов?

Это был хороший вопрос. В последние несколько лет имя Шепард возглавляло топы чартов детских имен любого пола почти у каждой расы.

– Слишком много, – вздохнула Лиара. – Вот почему мы назвали тебя в честь моей матери, Крылышко. Мы не хотели путать тебя со всеми этими чужими Шепардами, понимаешь?

– А Бенезий много? Или только я?

Ее мать покачала головой. Выбрав беременность, она почти на столетие приблизила свой второй жизненный период, став самой юной матроной в новейшей истории. Это вызвало в ней некоторые нейрохимические изменения, но не ослабило ее любви к археологии, Шепард и внезапным приключениям. Впрочем, партнерство с Шепард никогда и не предполагало спокойной жизни. Кто-то – Альянс, Совет, какой-нибудь президент – вечно что-то от нее хотел. К счастью, нынешние ее миссии были гораздо менее самоубийственными, чем война со Жнецами.

– Нет. Бенезия – довольно распространенное среди азари имя. Ты же знаешь, что мы назвали тебя в честь моей матери.

– Но я хочу быть похожей на папу!

Это простое невинное заявление заставило сердце Лиары сжаться. Она понимала – через сотню лет Бенезии будет совершенно не важно, похожа она на родителей или нет. Но сейчас ей очень хотелось, чтобы Шепард не спала и слышала, как восхищается ею их дочь.

– Ты очень похожа на папу, малышка. Поэтому, кстати, и просидела под домашним арестом почти всю неделю.

При этих словах Бенезия нахмурилась. 

– Да помню я! Нельзя брать папины гранаты на задний двор…

– Нельзя брать папины гранаты вообще! Тебе руки могло оторвать или еще что похуже! – Лиара понятия не имела, что у них гранаты разбросаны по всей оружейной, и даже не могла предположить, как Бенезии удалось туда пробраться. К слову о наследственности.

– Как бы то ни было, ты похожа на папу, потому что ты честная, смелая, добрая и умная. Я надеюсь, ты сохранишь эти качества, когда вырастешь, и это будет лучший способ быть на нее похожей.

– А я спасу галактику, когда вырасту? – оживленно поинтересовалась Бенезия.

– Я надеюсь, в ближайшем времени этого не потребуется, – вздохнула Лиара. – Но если вдруг что случится – уверена, ты сделаешь все, чтобы помочь.

Тут их беседа прервалась – Шепард повернулась на живот и, громко всхрапнув, подгребла под себя Лиарину подушку. В этом положении дышать носом было затруднительно, и Лиара подозревала, что без слюней на ее подушке дело не обойдется. 

Она встала из-за пульта и тряхнула головой.

– Пойдем-ка вниз, дорогая. Я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть.

Бенезия первой подошла к лестнице, обогнав мать, которая на минутку задержалась в дверях, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд на Шепард. Та все так же похрапывала и пускала слюни в подушку, а ее волосы, вставшие дыбом, торчали в разные стороны, как иглы на голове у ворка. Лиара улыбнулась. Даже если Бенезия не носила фамилию Шепард, Лиара надеялась, что ее дочь, когда вырастет, будет похожа на папу. Даже когда та выглядит так нелепо.

И пусть теперь в галактике было полным-полно народу по имени Шепард, с ее личной Шепард никто никогда не сравнится!


End file.
